The invention involves a transmitting/receiving device with a transmitting and receiving diode mounted on a support and with an optical fiber optically coupled to an optical window of the diode. The support is provided with a lead-in for inserting the optical fiber, and the diode is mounted on the support such that the optical window of the diode is positioned at the lead-in.
Electronics Letters, Vol. 17, No. 22, page 832, discloses a receiving device in which the receiving diode is mounted on a ceramic block which is provided with a small hole for the insertion of the glass fiber. After the diode has been positioned above the hole, the glass fiber is inserted into the block.
A PIN photodiode, which has a ring-shaped cathode connecting surface around a circular window and an anode connecting surface opposite the optical window, is disclosed in Siemens Research and Development Reports, Vol. 11, (1982), No. 4, pages 204 to 208 and 216 to 220.